1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates home networking technology and more particularly to a digital subscriber line/home phoneline network router.
2. Description of the Related Art
As home networking continues to emerge, there is a growing need for high-speed connections to rapidly supply digital data within homes. Businesses typically achieve high-speed connections by deploying local area networks (LANs). These networks, however, are not commonly employed in the home due to the cost and complexity of installing new wiring required by traditional LANs.
The Home Phoneline Networking Alliance (Home PNA) has proposed high-speed home networks using a consumer""s existing phoneline. Many products such as personal computers (PCs), home gateway computers, cable modems, DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) modems, digital set-top boxes, digital televisions, digital radios, digital cameras, digital telephones and other network appliances stand to benefit from high-speed connections to a home network. Home phoneline networking technology has been designed to ensure compatibility with other communication services within the home, such as voice, ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), and DSL data services. Since a home phoneline network is an Ethernet-compatible LAN, phoneline networking technology has leveraged existing Ethernet software and hardware.
Translating, addressing and routing control for home networks has traditionally been managed by home network controllers and/or home gateway computers. In contrast, traditional LANs have typically been managed with network routers. Such network routers include DSL-Ethernet routers and ISDN-Ethernet routers targeted to businesses. These routers have been difficult to install and use.
Briefly, a digital subscriber line (DSL)/home phoneline network router provides DSL connectivity and home networking support. The router provides a single phone line connection (RJ-11 jack) to access either the Internet or a home phoneline network. In terms of hardware, the router may include a central processing unit, a DSL modem, and a home phoneline networking device (media access controller and home phoneline networking physical interface). In terms of software, the router may include a DSL driver, a local area network (LAN) driver, a media access controller driver, network routing stacks and a real time operating system.